


stay awake.

by realanswer (dilfemblem)



Series: hell—and to a place i come where nothing shines. [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen, Lullabies, Mary Poppins References, Mentioned Demon Brothers (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dilfemblem/pseuds/realanswer
Summary: Her heart soared at the sight of Luke smiling brightly after hearing her describe her home life. She thought that would be the end of their conversation, until his small voice asked another question.
Relationships: Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Main Character, Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: hell—and to a place i come where nothing shines. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015065
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	stay awake.

Beelzebub had retired to his couch up on the loft, and a new addition to Beelzebub's room had been added. Luke joined the demon and human after fleeing from Purgatory Hall, a (one-sided) fight with Simeon solidifying his decision to run away from the dorm. He, of course, complained that the House of Lamentation was the only place he could think of to crash at—but, Marisol didn't blame him, she sympathized with the little angel, even. She hated being in this damned place. Lucifer was a pretentious asshole, Mammon was an annoying prick, Leviathan called her a normie 24/7, Satan just seemed fake, and she fucking _hated_ Asmodeus with every fiber in her being. Beelzebub was the demon she, unwillingly, liked the most. He was the nicest, he knew personal boundaries (unlike some greedy demons) and left her alone most of the time—however, her walls were still up around him. She was a human, he was the Avatar of Gluttony, said Avatar admitting that he could eat her the day she met him.  
  
Marisol was the same as Luke, in a small regard. They both hated being in the Devildom, both had the desire to return home, and both barely got any respect around this (literal) Hell. Marisol constantly being reminded she was human—and human means food, and Luke constantly being called a chihuahua and given the nickname "Fido".  
  
Back to the present, since no one was allowed on Belphegor's bed, Luke shared Beelzebub's bed with Marisol, the thick blanket enveloping their small bodies. Marisol laid on her back, looking at the ceiling as she spaced out. A thrashing and turning besides her brought her back to reality, and she turned her head to see Luke rolling around, rearranging the pillows, and constantly shifting the blanket. Not wanting Beelzebub to wake up and tell Luke to quiet down (she can't blame him for being on guard, she was constantly on her guard around here as well), she called out to him in a soft whisper.  
  
" _Luke_."  
  
The noises stopped at once. " _Y- yeah, Marisol_...?"  
  
A gentle, yet tired smile made its way to her lips. " _Can't sleep_?"  
  
“ _Of course I can’t. I’m in a house infested with demons_.”  
  
She laughed at the tiny angel’s remark, before realizing she laughed a little too loud and stopped. “ _I don’t blame you for feeling that way, I hate being here, too_ _._ ”  
  
Luke's face seems to light up at her statement, before quickly and quietly ranting about how this exchange program was a horrible idea from the start. “ _What were they thinking? Demons aren’t to be trusted! Oh, I want to go back to the Celestial Realm… I don’t want to be here anymore_ ….”  
  
“ _I get it. I want to go back home, too. I want to see my mother, my sisters, my niece and my dog again_ _._ ”  
  
Luke’s face softened a bit, a contemplative expression taking over his features. His next question made Marisol’s chest tighten and a sorrowful smile grace her countenance.  
  
“ _What is your home like_?”  
  
She hesitated a bit, before answering with sadness lacing her voice. “ _Well_ … _Cuba is a complicated country_ — _but there’s always kids playing in the streets, people working everywhere, smiles everywhere you walk… It’s a tough life, but Cubans make the most of it. My younger sister, Maya, is so kind. She’s an otaku like Leviathan_ — _but she’s not a jerk like him. My older sister, Mariana, is outgoing and confident, and she endures every hardship life throws at her. My niece, Isabella, is a bundle of joy. She’s always so excited to learn, or help out around the house. She’s also got quite the imagination. And… my mother…. She’s such a hardworking woman. My mom has managed to be tough even through everything she’s suffered through, and I really admire her for that… I really miss my family_ _._ ” An exhausted and dejected laugh filled the air at the end of her mini-spiel.  
  
Her heart soared at the sight of Luke smiling brightly after hearing her describe her home life. She thought that would be the end of their conversation, until his small voice asked another question.  
  
“ _Say, do you… have any songs to sing from your home? You know, just for nostalgia sake_ _._ ”  
  
 _Oh… oh. He wants me to sing him to sleep,_ Marisol thought fondly.  
  
Luke really was like a little brother.  
  
“ _You know, it’s not_ from _my country, but it’s still a song from a movie I really love. One day we’ll watch it together_.”  
  
“ _I’d like that_!”  
  
Marisol giggled quietly, before smiling at the sight of Luke snuggling closer to her, whether he wanted her to protect him or he wanted to protect her, she brushed it off.  
  
The lavender-haired girl never considered herself one of the greatest singers, but she would always say she was _decent_ at best—but none of that mattered now as she breathed deeply, and began to let her mind take over her mouth to sing the calming lullaby:

_Stay awake don't rest your head  
_ _Don't lie down upon your bed  
_ _While the moon drifts in the skies  
_ _Stay awake, don't close your eyes.  
  
_ _Though the world is fast asleep  
_ _Though your pillow soft and deep  
_ _You're not sleepy as you seem  
_ _Stay awake, don't nod and dream  
_ _Stay awake, don't nod and dream_ _…_

Soft snores filled the late-night atmosphere as Marisol looked down on her shoulder, seeing Luke peacefully sleeping after being lulled to bed by the song. The song even had an effect on the singer, as Marisol felt her eyelids starting to droop, the state of sleep slowly shutting off her mind.  
  
 _Maybe the Sandman’ll give Luke and I good dreams tonight…. Gotta see if I can buy Mary Poppins anywhere here, Luke would like it a lot…._ Marisol thought, before finally sleeping at last.  
  
As it was dead silent in Beelzebub’s room, the only noise being Luke’s quiet snores filling in the quiet, perhaps it wasn’t Marisol going to protect Luke, nor Luke going to protect her—but that they were going to protect each other.  
  
 _And that was just okay._

**Author's Note:**

> my friend and i were talking abt luke and it led to this lmao  
> i dont really care for the side characters but luke is my son and i love him  
> also i promise im writing my lesson 16 fic its just super long so idk when itll be finished


End file.
